Zapomenuté město
Materiály Nachází se zde Nano goo, materiál potřebný pro výrobu Tier 4 předmětů Nepřátelé Vyskytují se zde Robotic zombie, nejsilnější nepřátelé v námi vytvořených biomech Zajímavé lokace Hydrofonická farma - Tisíce let bez údržby, ale rostliny jako by přestali růst, ale vypadají svěže. Nikdo neví jak se do samotné farmy dostat ani jak to, že květiny stále žijíthumb|300px|none'Socha humanoida '- Černá socha uprostřed bílého města působí dost jako pěst na oko, jde zde text... avšak ho nedokáži přeložit. Připomíná člověka držícího meč vraženého do materiálu vypadajícího jako pancíř nějaké vesmírné lodě. Příběh Město, které bych přirovnal k bájnému městu zlata. Pravděpodobně nejpokročilější město, které kdy existovalo. Prošel jsem ho celé abych zjistil co se vlastně stalo. První jsem ale musel najít odvahu, protože cokoliv bylo dostatečně silné aby vyhnalo obyvatelé z místa takové slávy by mě pravděpodobně zničilo pohledem a co je horší, nemám tušení jestli to zmizelo nebo jestli to tady stále je. Žádné stopy po boji, Možná došlo k evakuaci teleportem, ale kam by šlo celé město? Na přistávacích plochách ani v hangáru jsem nenašel jedinou vesmírnou loď, ale ani stopu po tom, že by nějaká odlétla. Když si tak všímám, není tady žádná z jejich nejlepších technologií, Už jsem pár míst co patřili této rase viděl, ale nikdy jsem neviděl jejich lodě ani zbraně. Pravděpodobně aby se vyhnuli jejich odcizení, Co je proboha tohle? vypadá to jako nanoboti, ale tohle není jejich technologie. Vypadá to, že přeci jen byli napadeni. Sakra robot! Vydržel i zásah z mého Gauss kanónu, ale druhý už ho položil. Vypadá to, že byli napadeni roboty s nanobotickou opravou. Počkat, vysílání... přímo do mého mozku. Destroyer: Zdar cizinče, našel jsi jedno z našich opuštěných měst. Neboj chapče celá naše rasa je v pořádku, jen jsme trochu jiní. Zjistili jsme, že je na nás naplánovaný útok a tak jsme postavili obří bitevní loď s našimi nejmodernějšími technologiemi. Byl v ní zabudovaný supersilný teleportér tak abychom mohli vzít všechny lidi, lodě i technologie s sebou, ale při tom to stále vypadalo, že jsme tam. Takže se tam dostali a jediné co našli bylo opuštěné město bez čehokoliv co by se dalo nějak využít. Celou rasu jsme předělali na robotickou a začali jsme si říkat titáni. Kdo jsi? a jak jsi se mi dostal do hlavy?!. Destroyer: Jó soráč, že jsem se nepředstavil, jsem Lord Eredius Destroyer, nebo prostě Destroyer zbytek jsou ten tituli v překladu by to bylo něco jako nejvyšší vládce. A jak jsem se ti dostal do hlavy? no jednoduše prostě na to máme technologie. Tak..takže ty jsi ten legendární válečník? Destroyer: Fáákt? to se o mně tolik mluví? super! Jako je pravda, že jsem toho za těch 7000 let udělal hodně. Počkat, tobě je 7000?! Destroyer: Jasně, vyrobili mě v roce 5054 no a teď je rok 12107 tak si to spočítej. A..a..ale.. Destroyer: Ale co? vypadáš dost vyděšeně. Děje se snad něco? Já jen, že právě mluvím s pravděpodobně nejmocnější bytostí ve vesmíru. Destroyer: No a co? záleží na tom snad? A když už jsme pokud počítáš Doom´s blade jako bytost tak ona je nejmocnější. To..to je ten meč? Destoyer: Áno, to je přesně ona. Počkat ten meč je žena? Destroyer: Jop, už to tak bude. No nic chlapče, užij si město a pokud těch zmetků zabiješ dost možná tě i odměním.